kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherhood of Evil
The Brotherhood of Evil (BOE) (originally from Teen Titans) is an organization of supervillains, founded by the Sith Lord known as The Brain. The four main members are Madame Rouge, Monsieur Mallah, General Immortus, and Brain himself, but they are composed of supervillains from many different worlds. The villains of the Teen Titans series are included, but they also include the villains of KND, Xiaolin Showdown, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Avatar, and Power Rangers Samurai. The BOE are major recurring villains in the Gameverse. History Firstborn Saga In The Great Galactic Race, some of the Brotherhood villains decided to enter the race, but they were easily taken out. The Brain had finally recruited the whole of the KND villains into the Brotherhood in Final Preparations, and it didn't take long before they became good friends with the Teen Titan villains. By the end of the story, The Brain had found and recruited villains from many other shows, as listed above. Throughout the course of Legend of the Eight Firstborn, the Brotherhood villains were sent off to wreak havoc with the rest of Gnaa's legions. Near the end of Nolan's story arc, the villains had finally captured the Moonbase and claimed it in the name of Darth Genious. As a result, the villains began to develope a newfound respect for Brain, cheering his name. After the villains had captured Jirachi, they used the Firstborn's power to fuel their Dimensional Traveler, allowing them to travel to their many worlds of origin. The Brain had finally executed Order 66 shortly after, and the legions of villains began their final siege upon the heroes of the universe. When they finally accomplished their goal and captured nearly all of the heroes, they burst into a song, in which they destroyed all of the logos of their shows of origin and replaced them with a "KND" logo that was redesigne d as a "BOE" logo, in which the images of Brain and his associates appeared. At the finale of Nolan's story, "Heroes Together", Nolan gathered the remaining heroes from the worlds and infiltrated the Final Brain. They engage the army of villains in battle, but soon become overpowered, that is until Wesley Dodds arrives with even MORE remaining heroes that the Brotherhood missed. Shortly after they arrive, they unfreeze and rescue all of the captured heroes, greatly evening out the odds as the heroes proceed to easily take out the villains, one by one, freezing them solid with their own machine. The battle's conclusion then leads to one final battle between Nolan York and Darth Genious. In His Last Intent, new enemies of Sandman come together and form the Neo Brotherhood of Evil, but they are easily defeated. Nextgen Series 20 years later, the Brotherhood villains were able to escape from their frosty prison, and went back to causing crimes, even without their leader. Their escape was revealed in Calm, Cool, and Collected. In The Son of Evil, they hosted another villain awards show to decide upon a possible leader, but their lair was destroyed by Nerehc Onu (disguised as Cheren Uno). They attempted to hunt and destroy Nerehc Onu in the Canyon of Miracles, but their efforts were fruitless. When the villains decide to head for Miracle City, Hannibal Bean greets them and requests to be their leader. They agree to this. In Sector JP, under Hannibal's orders, Panda Bubba acquires the Yin Yo-yo, but loses it to Sector JP. Individual villains, such as Youngblood, Ember, and Threezore attempt to get the yo-yo back, but fail. Ember later leads Karin to Hannibal's hideout, as he wished to meet with her again. The previous Brotherhood villains attacked her together, but when her friends came to her aid, they were victorious. In On The Way, the Brotherhood train during the voyage and become stronger, so when the universe is saved, they'll be ready to combat the KND once again. Having also amassed Sandman's enemies into their group, they begin to call their selves the Neo Brotherhood. In Seven Lights: The Last, Nebula brings the Neo Brotherhood into New Galaxia, where they agree to battle the Backup Army, Nerdvana. Thanks to Kimaya linking their hearts with her Keyblades, they become strong enough to defeat all the Original villains. In Index and the World Rings, the Brotherhood adds the Superbia division to their ranks, led by Tomura Shigaraki. They attempt to kidnap a timebender girl named Eri, but are defeated by Sector U.A. and the Seven Ring Hunters. In The Tea Party, some Brotherhood members were invited to Queen Sherry's birthday, due to being her descendants (these included Gramma Stuffum, Knightbrace, Mother Mae-Eye, and Cuppa Joe). Stuffum ends up befriending one of the Big Mom Pirates, the Butcher, and convinces him to join the Brotherhood and help plot to steal Sherry's birthday cake. On February 15, they successfully steal the cake while injuring a distracted Sherry. The cake is handed to King K. Rool. Founders The Brain The Brain is the leader of the BOE. He is the son of Emperor Palpatine, a powerful psychicbending dictator who once ruled Galaxia. The Brain was the last Sith Lord from the old Jedi religions, and his bending is so strong that he is able to survive as a disembodied brain. Monsieur Mallah Mallah is Brain's assistant ape. He's both strong and intelligent. The two often play chess and drink tea together. Madame Rouge Madame Rouge is Brain's best operative. She is able to stretch incredible distances and even turn into people and mimic their voice. She's almost invincible. General Immortus Immortus is The Brain's leading general. He knows every strategy used in every war because he was alive to see them for so many years. Team Brotherhood A team consisting of April Dickson, Danika Anderson, and Nolan York, the latter of which was Brain's chosen apprentice. They each were invited to the Brotherhood, due to having been distinguished as "freaks" and being betrayed by the KND. Divisions Evil Adults Division The Evil Adults Division (from Kids Next Door) consists of villains who were enemies of the Earth Kids Next Door. They mostly represent stereotypical aspects that young children fear, such as dentists or sickness. Heylin Division The Heylin Division (from Xiaolin Showdown) consists of villains who fought the Xiaolin Warriors. Their leaders are Jack Spicer and Wuya. Eggpire Division The Eggpire Division (from Jimmy Neutron) consists of villains who were enemies of Jimmy Neutron and his team. It is named for its leader, King Goobot V, the Yokian King of Yokus. Members' Fates *Darth Genious - defeated and killed by Nolan York. *Monsieur Mallah - defeated by Ed, who tricked him to fighting their way toward the Freezer. *Madame Rouge - defeated by the Prospectors. *General Immortus - defeated by the Junior Prospectors and the Shalas. *'Common Cold -' Healed by Eva and Katara, losing his sickening powers. *'Knightbrace -' Engages Pantha in battle, in which Pantha yanks off his mask and braces, causing his teeth to rip out. *'Private HIVE' - Defeated before the fight; Kweeb shrinks him down with his Tri-gun, and Toph kicks him against the wall. *'Jack Spicer -' Uses Serpent's Tail to fly around in ghost form, and Jack Fenton catches him in the Fenton DNA Splicer, causing his evil half and his good half to separate. *'Cyclops -' Nigel and Fanny tie him up with G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H.s, afterwards Omi shrinks him down with Changing Chopsticks. *'Pottymouth & Threezore - 'Kami stomps Pottymouth's foot, making him scream, and afterwards Kweeb tosses Threezore into his toilet mouth and flushes him. Pottymouth becomes clogged with Threezore as water gushes out, and Pottymouth unleashes a storm of censored swears as he runs about frantically. *'Robin Food & Hungry Men - '''Hungry Men encounter Speedy and sing their song again. But while doing so, Speedy shoots an ice arrow that explodes and encases them in ice. *'Skulker -''' Skulker engages Gnark in battle, in which Gnark tears his armored suit to bits. The head lands in Nolan's lap, and he pulls out the tiny Skulker and tosses him to Jazz, who catches him in Fenton Thermos. *'Nanobots -' Nanobots are about to delete Matt Garley, but Matt first asks which came first, the chicken or the egg. The Nanobots go in an infinite sequence of "Chicken came from egg, which came from chicken", and they become confused and explode. *'Warp & Tarlokk -' Warp opens a portal to send Aang to the future, but Aang avoids and blows Tarlokk into the portal before it closes. Afterwards, Sokka hits Warp's Regulator with his boomerang, causing Warp to shrink into a baby. *'Desiree -' Desiree catches Argent in her huge hands, but Argent grabs her in her own huge hands and slams her to the ground. Argent then wishes Desiree would freeze herself, and she obeys. *'Billy Numerous -' An army of Billy Clones surround Danny and Emily Phantom, but the two divide into their own clones and attack them all at once, causing them to be sucked back into the original Billy, who faints afterward. *'Toiletnator, Dr. Light, & Box Ghost -' Herald opens a portal with his horn and easily sucks them inside. *'Mr. Washer -' Hoagie reveals to him that Nurse Claiborne's apple crumbles are made with eyecrusts, and he pukes and faints. *'Crayon Boy -' Engages Mushi in a crayon battle. Afterwards, he encounters the Lima Bean Monster (conjured by Nocturne), and runs away screaming. *'Mumbo Jumbo -' Engages Facilier in a magical duel, in which Mumbo knocks his cane away. He laughs, but Numbuh 5 immediately swipes his wand and breaks it, causing Mumbo to revert to a weak old man. *'Ice Cream Men -' Scooped up in Argent's huge hands and carried to the Freezer 5000. *'The Witch -' Has a magical clash with Crystal Wickens, in which Wiccan defeats her using her staff. *'The Green Monkeys -' Rafiki drops into the arena and easily beats away the monkeys with his staff. *'Heylin Plant -' Raimundo uses Moonstone Locust and unleashes locusts to devour the plant. *'Wuya -' Clockwork goes back in time and comes back with Wuya's puzzle box prison. He hands it to Raimundo, who uses it to trap Wuya. *'Malchior -' Starfire tosses Raven Malchior's magic spellbook, and she uses it to seal Malchior inside. *'Prince Aragon -' Herald opens a portal with his horn to suck Prince Aragon inside. Stories They Appeared *The Great Galactic Race *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn **Zen and Intent (during Firstborn's events) *His Last Intent *Calm, Cool, and Collected *The Son of Evil *Operation: SCARY (a few villains) *Sector JP *Operation: RECLAIM (a few villains) *Miyuki's Dream (Warp only) *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *The Horrorverse *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party Category:Organizations Category:Males Category:Females Category:Metahumans Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Crossover Characters Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Nextgen Series Antagonists Category:BOE Members